


Rise & Fall

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Embedded Images, Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: She had saved him, saved all of Asgard.  What could he do but give her what she wanted?  It was so small a boon.  She only had two requests.1) Safe passage on the Bifröst to wherever she wanted to go.2) A promise that he would come should she ever call on him.What more could he do?





	Rise & Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 2014; minor clarification December 2018.
> 
> [Credit for first image](https://www.deviantart.com/frederica-la-noir/art/Queen-Serenity-in-the-Moon-Kingdom-482386227).

 

 

* * *

  _the all-father and the traveler_

* * *

 

She named herself for peace and sought aid from gods of war.

She looked on him like an equal, and he was shocked to discover it was true.

She had saved him, saved all of Asgard.  What could he do but give her what she wanted?  It was so small a boon.  She only had two requests.

1) Safe passage on the Bifröst to wherever she wanted to go.  
2) A promise that he would come should she ever call on him.

What more could he do?

Later, when she built her kingdom of marble and light out of death and ash, when the daughter of time swore fealty to her, when she created a child in her own image from stardust and will, he would wonder:

What more could she have asked for?

What else would he have freely given?

What would he refuse her?

(Anything.  Everything.  Nothing.)

 

* * *

_the daughter of time and the white queen_

* * *

 

Pluto had known the moment serenity entered the world.

She felt the gate between world open and saw the light of the Bifröst streak across the heavens.  It led her to Luna, the Mare Serenitatis, and later Pluto would wonder how the queen had known what name to choose.

Serenity built her kingdom in a lifetime and in instant.  She united the sol system, ended wars that had raged for centuries with a glance, brought 9 kingdoms to heel.  And they loved her for it.

Pluto, it turned out, was no different.

The stories would always say differently (and perhaps it was better that way), but it was Pluto who sought her out, not the other way around.  Leaving the gate was a risk, but it was one worth taking.  She had to see this woman who wore a deadly weapon like crown jewels, who had led them to this halcyon time simply by asking.

She had smiled at Pluto, soft and kind and assured.  She held out a pale hand and placed it on the side of Pluto's face.  Pluto could not remember the last time she had been touched, she whose memory stretched back since before the beginning of everything.  She could only remember she had never been touched with gentleness.  Before it had only been solitude punctuated by the violence of attempted invasion.

She bent the knee and pledged her undying devotion.

Snd they both knew when Pluto made a promise, she kept it.

For all time.

 

* * *

_the keeper of the bifröst and the guardian of time_

* * *

 

They have never met.

They never leave their posts, so it would be impossible.

But they have spoken.

Across worlds and galaxies, to places where time and distance have no meaning, they have spoken.  Their voices have cut through silence that seemed unbreakable.  They reached out on instinct, like for like and shadow for shadow.  Guards and gatekeepers.  Duty-bound and unmoved.

Heimdall would not talk about serenity.

And Pluto was too afraid to ask why.

 

* * *

_serenity alone_

* * *

 

The attack came, as she had always known it would.

She sent word to Odin, her voice captured in the silver crystal’s shine.

But he did not come.

She sent him white ravens.  She sent him thoughts and magic and love and fear.  She reached out to Heimdall, who had never loved her, and Pluto, who loved only her.  She threw her head back and screamed, demanding he appear.

For the first time in her life, her will did not manifest.

Her kingdom of marble and light crumbled to death and ash.  The Daughter of Chronos could not and did not intervene.  And her child, her light, her Serenity,  ** _hers_** …

She lost it all.

And he never came.

 

* * *

_the king of asgard_

* * *

 

He did not feel her go, but he felt when she was gone.

He did not weep for her, but he mourned all the same.

He did not know why she hadn’t called, but one day he would know she had.

He would know who had done it, the trickster and frost giant and son he had not made his own.  He would not know why, but then he never did.

And none of it would matter.

Serenity was dead.

 

* * *

_immortal child_

* * *

 

A thousand years later or more, a life began.  She had been created from flesh and blood and will so much love.  She was new and she was ancient.  She would always be weak and the stronger for it.

And they all knew:

Another Serenity lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tumblr is in the process of imploding, I'm moving my little AU/edit/ficcy posts over here to keep them from being lost entirely should my blog be deleted.
> 
> Original Tumblr post [here](http://commas-and-ampersands.tumblr.com/post/103095425327/thorsailor-moon-au-the-rise-and-fall-of-the).
> 
> I actually really like these AUs, but I'm not sure I'll ever get around to giving them the proper attention they deserve. If anyone wants to do that themselves, you are more than welcome! Just be sure to let me know so I can enjoy it too. Although, in a post-Ragnarok world, I think I'd alter this a bit. Originally I'd thought "nobody comes to help because Loki was being a little shit" but now I think I'd write "Odin chose to break his oath because Serenity knew shit about Hela and he wanted to keep that buried."


End file.
